


Red

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Red

他在一夜之间失去了对某种颜色的感知。

混乱颠倒的城市中，水泥与钢筋是铅灰色的、茵蔓与爬藤是绿色的、高空坠落的阳光是金色的、MJ的头发是棕色的、晴天的哈德逊河是蓝色的。

“我从没见过这种病例，Parker先生。”经验丰富的医生有些尴尬地看着年轻的病人，“你完全不记得了吗？”

面前的病人是一个年轻的高中生，身体健康、精神正常，眼部没有任何疾病，大脑甚至比常人更好，是十项全能的卫冕冠军。

他只是想不起红色是一种怎样的颜色。星条旗的纹样、疾驰的警灯、升空的烟火…所有红色的事物在这个年轻人眼里只剩下单调的轮廓。

他失去了有关红的任何感知与认知。虽然这个缺陷影响有限，但少年始终不愿妥协。

最终，医生只能折中地建议，或许可以试着用其他感官唤醒对红的记忆。

红色究竟是怎样的颜色？

May在他对着壁炉烤火的时候蹲到Peter身边，告诉他火焰是红色的。少年眼中没有任何色彩的火苗向他的手心传递着源源不断的暖流。他记下了这个感受，就如同落水之后瞬间加热的战衣为他驱散寒意

——红色是温暖的颜色。Peter在心中默默记下一笔。

伊迪丝发出警告的时候，Peter还没有辨认出墙上警报灯正闪着红光，整个隧道处于危险之中，他记得冲出黑暗时眼前警车与救护车明暗闪烁的灯光，和自己剧烈的心跳重合在一起，这紧张的节奏他是如此熟悉，就像过去每一次的坠落与追逐，又像是紧握双手或紧紧拥抱时直击他心脏的、闪电般的电流

——红色是紧张、战栗与惊心动魄。

某次危险的任务后筋疲力竭的蜘蛛侠伤痕累累，所有人都看到他身上的血迹，而Peter自己只能感觉到滚烫的液体涌出骇人的伤口。Happy替他缝合时肾上腺素已经褪去，随之苏醒的疼痛比之前更甚百倍。

“你知道，如果那家伙看到你这个样子，肯定又要喋喋不休好一阵。”Happy在少年因忍痛无法开口时尽兴闲聊，但在完成最后一个缝合后，卷发的司机却轻声感慨道，“不过，他现在肯定在念我，没能及时赶来支援你。”

——红色是染血的伤痕与刻骨的疼痛。

“能请您给我签个名吗？”参加社区活动的小孩子们围着纽约好邻居，争先恐后递上签名版。

Peter能从面罩的热源探测中看到每个孩子的脸部温度都很高，他想起火焰的温度，他知道那些专注而真诚地望着他的小孩子们，一定都有红扑扑的脸庞。

他想起第一次站在那个人面前时，自己还特意带了面具，在人群推挤中等候许久，差点背过气来，那时候面罩下孩子的脸庞，也一定因为期待和激动涨得通红。

——红色是崇拜与仰望、单纯而执着的信仰。

周末时竞赛队不知应了谁的提议，来到郊区农场搞合宿，农场主带着他们喂了羊骑了马，最后拿出新鲜水果招待这群叽叽喳喳的小朋友。

“你该挑个红色的，这样才甜。”温和的农妇笑着看看Peter，递给他一颗饱满的樱桃。

在尝到沁人心脾的香甜时他想起了那双蜜糖的眼睛和柔软饱满的嘴唇。镌刻在脑海深处的舌尖的感受依旧鲜明，能够摧毁任何一颗坚强的心脏，淹没所有苦涩的记忆

——红色是甜美热烈、甘之如饴。

“Peter，你不用自责，你已经尽力了。”May望着少年微红的眼角和鼻尖，轻声安慰。他的手因为不甘心而紧握，指甲在手心掐出深深的红色的痕迹，就像他心中始终无法释怀的遗憾和疑问。

“是我太弱小的缘故吗？”

“这样的我，有资格吗？”

——红色是太过珍惜，所以太过怀疑、太过小心。

那些温暖的、战栗的、苦涩又疼痛的、执着又甜美的，所有那些无法忘怀的细节和感受，究竟是对方的宽容迁就，还是同样炙热的心意呢？

某个大雨后的晴空下，Peter沿着彩虹的足迹来到这些年来经常造访的地点，石碑被雨水冲刷得一尘不染，而原本只有青草的泥土里，竟然绽放着一株新鲜挺拔玫瑰。

那是一种他许久未见的颜色，明媚生动、耀眼夺目。过了几秒，他终于意识到，那就是红。

——红色是他的战甲、少年的战衣、他们的初遇和终局，他对少年所有疑问的回应。

红色是，爱他时，所有感受的合集。

=====

本文来自TS单曲 red

夹带six feet under，love me like you do


End file.
